Ben Silver
Ben Silver was a user on the TPPC Online RPG. His Trainer Number was 520389. Most people didn't like him because he called himself a "Law Enforcer." He claims he only wished to "be the eyes on the back of the Mods' heads," but most people thought he was power-hungry. A few other people believed him to be a "know-it-all" because of his fanfiction. To this day it is unknown whether he will be returning to TPPC. Usernames Ben Silver has gone under many usernames. Here are a few of them (not necessarily in order): Sean_Gold Sean Gold Ben Silver Varth Revlis (called a sucky name to change to) Darth Typhlosion No25 Pikachu Darth Dahknesz ("What's up with that spelling?" "I think it was intentional." "Ouch.") His first few usernames (Sean_Gold, Sean Gold, and Ben Silver) come from his actual Pokémon games, in which he named himself either Sean (Gold Version) or BEN (Silver Version). Varth Revlis was originally a pun on Darth Vader. In posting jokes, he had used a character named Varth Dader. He replaced "Dader" with "Revlis" which is "Silver" spelled backward. The name "Darth Typhlosion" came about because of Silver's liking for the Sith and the Pokémon, Typhlosion. He eventually changed from this because he needed something new (again). "No25 Pikachu" was based on some fanfiction he had found online, plus he loved Pikachu. He would enter forums talking like a Pikachu, and then in parentheses he would write a translation. For example: Pi-pika chu! Pika! (He changed his tactics once more because he thought this made him look stupid.) "Darth Dahknesz" was a play on the Sith and the word "darkness." Some users made fun of the spelling of this name (see above.) For all intents and purposes, he shall be known as "Ben Silver." Purpose of Joining Ben Silver favored training a DarkMewtwo, though didn't favor training. "I'm in it for the forums," he had said. ETOPLE Controversy Silver had wanted to help the Moderators out by reporting "bad behavior" as the Administrator, Shrimpy, had suggested. So he formed a clan called "Elite Team Of Pokémon Law Enforcers." He shortened it to "ETOPLE." While he did get a lot of members, his actions were looked down upon by several users. Some believed Silver to be power-hungry, others thought him a "suck-up." Silver eventually closed the ETOPLE clan for good, saying "I came here to make friends, not enemies." Fanfiction Silver had been cooking some Fanfiction in his head before he joined TPPC. Some people liked the fanfics, others detested them. A huge example (presumably the reason for the "People Who Don't Like Ben Silver Clan," see below) is "The True Story of Missingno." Many people thought Silver a "know-it-all" for this, presumably because of the introduction before the fanfic itself, which pointed fingers at "The Secret of MissingNo," another fanfic written by Team Rocket Rose (Note: Team Rocket Rose is not a TPPC user). Eventually, Silver ceased posting his fanfics on the TPPC forums for the same reason he closed the ETOPLE clan. "People who Don't Like Ben Silver Clan" When the ETOPLE and the fanfics came about, so did the aforenamed clan. This was the final straw for Silver, and he eventually quit TPPC. No one knows if he'll be returning. Departure Silver took extended leaves of TPPC due to the hatred directed at him. Many times he returned, only to find another reason to leave. To this day he has been offline. But who knows? He may return... (And just for those of you who are wondering, yes, I am Ben Silver.)